Noche sobre Madrid
by ariadonechan
Summary: titulo puesto por poner asi que ignoren. Y no se que mas decir asi que... a sí, RUSIAxESPAÑA, si no te gusta, no entres. rating, como siempre, no se de que va así que... fluu  fic que salio fluuuu . posee algo de drama pero fluu


Hacia tiempo que no subía nada pero porque el ouibfurgwpiiiiiaeifrbup ordenador se me descacharró y no podía usar el work, por lo que ahora tendré que recuperar el tiempo perdido jum!

Ams... les dejo este fic que me salió fluu~ jaskjaskjask si hoy me siento rara~ (pensaban que cantaría la de me siento seguro?)

pone a andre delante* che, presenta el fic que quiero verte. *resoplido por parte de él* emm... la jefa manda (que bien suena~) ams... hetalia no nos pertenece, pertenece a himaruya, yo le pertenezco a ella, y el russiespa al mundo entero, así que a disfrutarlo aunque este fic saliese... fluu ?*da botón*

3-2-1-0:

* * *

><p>La oscuridad de la noche cubría Madrid, con la única luz de la luna llena alzada sobre la ciudad como testigo de aquel llanto que no cesaba, pero ¿quién era? Era Antonio, más conocido como la nación de España. Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mientras fumaba un cigarrillo; se había despertado a media noche por un sueño que tuvo, mas bien, una pesadilla, una oscura pesadilla que siempre le atormentaba y seguía y le acompañaría a la tumba: aquella cara suya que muy poca gente conoce y todo el mundo teme, aquella cara suya que siempre está manchada de sangre, con ansias de poder y venganza, y que llegó a matar a más gente que la que llegó a conocer. Y en su balcón empezó a rememorar su pasado, teñido de rojo por las guerras, traiciones y de más.<p>

Él estuvo mucho tiempo sólo, desde que Roma le abandonó ante los visigodos sólo tuvo a sus hermanos como apoyo, y cuando uno se independizó y el otro lo intentó, su relación se tensó, ya no se podían ni ver. Aparte, sus amigos: Francia le era amigable pero cuando podía lo vendía y ya se hartó, con Inglaterra si se veían se cortaban el cuello, Romano le odiaba, los latinos se independizaron, Prusia ya casi ni le veía; ¿Quién le quedaba? En aquel entonces él estaba sólo y no quería a nadie más. '_Se nace sólo, camina sólo, muere sólo, así es la vida', _ese era su lema, y en efecto, su vida fue así, pues los pocos amigos que tuvo le vendieron y traicionaron como un perro. Sus superiores le comieron la cabeza, y se volvió como fue, aquel que para introducir su cultura en otra, mataba a la gente; que era capaz de cortar la cabeza a su contrincante y sonreir sádicamente; aquel que se convirtió en un imperio que tenía el mundo bajo sus pies junto a un gran charco de sangre derramada. Y es que su vida se resume en guerras, guerras inútiles en las que todo el mundo sufre.

Por lo que ahora está en su balcón, con el cigarro casi consumido, rompiendo a un llanto silencioso. Le duele, su alma le duele, le duele recordar las caras de tanta gente inocente muerta; gente fusilada, que le obligaron fusilar; gente que él vio morir; el chirriar de espadas y el sonido de pistolas no se separa de su cabeza; el llanto de un niño que ha perdido a su madre. No lo soporta, son pequeñas agujas en su alma que la hacen crujir de dolor. Y ahora, con la cara manchada por sus lágrimas, alza la mirada a la luna; como rogándola que le haga borrar esos tormentosos recuerdos, que devuelva todas las vidas que él y sus guerras robaron a la gente, volver a unir a todas las familias que rompieron, borrar todos los llantos de niños que dejó solos, devolver la paz que quitó y no devolvió, poder borrar todo lo que hizo y empezar de nuevo; pero sabe que es imposible, todo el dolor que causó y sufrió es imposible de reparar, y aunque no sirve de nada y él mismo lo sabe, sigue con su llanto.

Entonces siente algo tras de él, esos brazos que ya le abrazaron y protegieron en el pasado; y entonces recuerda que, su vida no es sólo dolor, también hay felicidad, como cuando encontró a Andre, descubrió a sus hijos, comía tomates con Romano y Feliciano, bebía y reía con Francis y Gilbert, cuando se llevaba bien con Arthur, Enrique reía con él. Le traicionaron, sí, pero aun así, le rogaron perdón (Arthur no, vale, pero qué más da), y por mucho dolor que le causaran, siempre iban a ser mayores los momentos de felicidad con ellos que los de sufrimiento. Y también estaba él, Iván, aquel que le ayudó a disipar la tormenta que le cubría en aquel año 39 y los siguientes años.

-¿Otra vez?-Preguntó el rubio abrazándole más fuerte.

-Sí pero, ya se me pasaron los males-Le contestó volteándose y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del más alto.

-Me alegro-Le dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa mientras alzaba el rostro del español, le limpiaba los restos de lágrimas, y le posaba un sutil beso en los labios.- ¿Hace algo de fresco, pasamos dentro?

-Sí~ - fue lo único más que dijo Antonio en toda la noche, ya que el resto se la pasó junto a aquel que le ayudó a dejar a lado todos sus males.

Y es que, tras todas las victorias que tuvo y gloria del pasado, ahora sólo le queda rogar al cielo perdón por todas las almas que hizo desaparecer sin decir adiós. Y es que por mucho que rogue, nunca podrá remendar todo lo hecho, por lo que sólo le queda hacer todo lo posible para que no salga otra vez aquel imperio que fue, para no hacer sufrir más, para no oir otro llanto de algún niño, no romper más familias, no volver a ser aquello de su pasado que tanto odia. Pero él mismo sabe que no surgirá, porque junto a él se encuentra esa persona de hermosas amatistas por ojos que le hacen volver a la realidad y hacen más llevadera esa triste cantina que lleva bajo sus hombros, porque gracias a la nación de Rusia, Iván, todo se le hace más fácil, hasta lo imposible, hasta hacer bajar al sol que ilumina sus tierras y regalárselo y es que, la verdad, todo el mundo te va a hacer daño;sólo tienes que encontrar a la persona por la que valga la pena sufrir , y él, la encontró.

* * *

><p><strong>Finit~<strong>

Seeh~ me salió fluu pero da igual, lo debo por tardar tanto.

gomenasai!I'm sorry!Lo siento!

bueeeeeno~... no hay mas que decir

bueno, si, cuidado con francis!

Agur eta musus!ñ,ñ


End file.
